Loic Pierrel
Loic Pierrel is one of the many sons of the Archduke of Pysant. He lives in Castle Daggerfall on a royal patronage, as one of Queen Kelmena's numerous attendant noble children. Appearance The picture of an angel-faced young gentleman, Loic is handsome to a fault, with delicate features and a perpetual smile. His honey-blond hair is combed into short neat waves (regularly). Completing the image of sweetness are his blue eyes and just-visible freckles. When it comes to dressing, his muse is an old watercolour in a Castle Cagnay drawing room, of his great great uncle, and as such he wears tastefully chirpy pastel colours. Skills Loic has never had much time for anything he cannot quickly grasp, and so it is fortunate he is quick to grasp many things. The young prince is a fine rider, and a successful dabbler in the arts, painting and writing as an acceptable pastime. He is also, of course, a great reader, almost obsessively consuming and memorising history and literature. His favourite and best skill, however, is politics. Even at his young age, Loic has an almost instinctive (not that he believes in “instinct” or inborn gifts) grasp of power and behaviour. He can observe other people and learn how they work, and from there how to get what he wants from them. Equipment Books. Money. Fancy clothes. Background Loic Pierrel is the tenth and penultimate child of the powerful Archduke of Pysant, in Northeastern Daggerfall. In his obsessive examinations of the history of his prolific family, he noticed a disturbing trend. Not too many generations back he could find uncles and aunts whose names he didn't even recognise. The old painting, not even labelled, of his great great uncle Francois in his chambers seemed almost a cruel joke. “Like them,” it told him, “you will vanish into a Pierrel footnote”. Loic Pierrel has no intention of becoming a footnote. As with so many highborn and adorable children, Loic was quickly sent to Daggerfall by virtue of a perfunctory patronage to the queen. He served with distinction amongst the queen's train of lordlings, and was delighted to find himself in the capital at last. Though he has no power to speak of, he is already a keen player of the political game, angling constantly to forge himself a future and a legacy of his own. Personality When it counts, Loic Pierrel is sweetness itself; conscientious, polite, respectful, the very picture of courtly etiquette. But his mind is a racing and calculating little monster. The Prince of Pysant is by no means cruel or a sociopath, but he will not hesitate to manipulate and cast off others if he stands to gain significantly. It is the duty of all right-thinking people, and of great people especially, to look out for themselves first and foremost, and Loic is already adept in that field. While he wears his illustrious name with pride, he does not feel he owes his loyalty to his family – it, after all, will not propel him to greatness, or properly label his portrait in Cagnay. Like any functioning teenager, Loic has a sense of fun, enjoying his many hobbies and, of course, his all-consuming game of power. But of course, power is no hobby, rather it is a life's work. So in the pursuit of greatness, Loic will give his whole and serious self. Certainly Loic is an arrogant boy, knowing full well that he is intelligent and capable, but as a rule he is never boastful. Not directly, at least. He has something of a tendency towards passive-aggressive or half-accidental posturing, however, which if unchecked can leave a bitter taste in perceptive mouths. Character Summary Handsome, polite, well-dressed and well-behaved, Loic is a darling prodigy. His unflinching belief in his future greatness and his ability to achieve it, however, make him the most driven, desirous darling in Daggerfall. Category:Daggerfall Category:Characters Category:Nobility